Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy is a supporting antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''and the ''Ultimate Custom Night. It is an incarnation of Foxy the Pirate. In Ultimate Custom Night, it is voiced by Joe Gaudet. Appearance Funtime Foxy appears to have the same slim body type as Foxy from the first, second, and fourth game. The majority of its fur is colored white. It wears a pink garment, and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and like its original counterparts from previous games, Funtime Foxy has three small fluffs of fur on top of its head. It also has pink toes and stomach, and pink inside its ears and around its eyes, along with some pink at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on its chest. History Background Funtime Foxy was one of the animatronics living in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, a facility that rented out animatronics to birthday parties and such (although it is suggested that this might not be true). Funtime Foxy performed onstage with Funtime Freddy in the Funtime Auditorium. Funtime Foxy is always seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever Michael Afton checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it is shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, Michael enters and exit through the Funtime Auditorium, trying to avoid Foxy. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy jumpscares Micheal so he can be put into a springlock suit for Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' The player's first real encounter with Funtime Foxy is on Night 3 when they must go through Funtime Auditorium to reach Parts and Service in order to perform maintenance on Funtime Freddy. The player is armed with a flash beacon which they can use to illuminate the door for a short time, and also allows them to see Funtime Foxy so they can avoid it. After they finish work on Freddy, they must go back through Parts and Service. On this trip Funtime Foxy will catch them no matter how careful they are. They immediately begin Night 4. Funtime Foxy is not encountered for the rest of the game until it is incorporated into Ennard. ''Custom Night'' In the custom nights, Funtime Foxy resides behind a curtain, just like Foxy from the original game. It gradually emerges and runs to the office to kill the player. The player can slow its progress by checking on it via the camera. If it makes it off the camera, the player must shut the right door until they hear Funtime Foxy knock, signaling its return to the curtain, where it repeats the process. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' In Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Foxy resides in Pirate's Cove, waiting for the show to begin. In front of Pirate's Cove is a sign telling when "showtime" (that is, the time when Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player) occurs, and showtime always happens on the hour (1:00 AM, 2:00 AM, etc.). To ward off Funtime Foxy, the player must check Pirate's Cove exactly on the time showtime begins; successfully doing this delays showtime a couple hours. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Funtime Foxy appears in its own minigame. The player must cross the Funtime Auditorium using short bursts of light to see through the darkness and to watch for Funtime Foxy. If Funtime Foxy gets too close towards the player, they will get a game over. In the Nightmare Mode version of this level, Funtime Foxy will appear with Funtime Freddy, Circus Baby and Lolbit serving as additional threats. Gallery output bhyks0 by the_magician wolf-dakte7u.gif www gifcreator me mbcalf by nightsmarionne-daqza0q.gif a113f8d35df79e21baadcbfc0c10cf6c3a0c2a19 hq.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching. IMG 0087.gif Trivia *Scott Cawthon has made a joke of Funtime Foxy's gender in response to the controversy over Mangle's gender. As such, Funtime Foxy's pronouns constantly change; its description in the Sister Location Custom Night changes the pronouns within the same sentences. **In Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Foxy is depicted with a male voice and is given male pronouns, although they are still seen in the "Ladies Night" preset. *It is possible that Funtime Foxy is possessed by the soul of a male, though this is theorized and thus far unconfirmed. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice